This is me being honest
by blondieeeee111
Summary: Change is inevitable. Things fall apart so better things can come together. Or that's what they say... But to Buffy Summers some things don't change. b/a happy ending promised!
1. Chapter 1

Her she was, standing at the altar in her massive princess gown looking at her perfect human fiancé. His shinning blue eyes staring back at her. His mouth forming a huge smile on his chiseled face. Yes, her perfect soon to be husband. He was everything she wanted. Or rather, what she was told to want. Her she was standing in a massive church in the heart of New York City about to exchange vows to this man. But things are never that simple.

Yes today was supposed to be Buffy Summers' special day. The happiest day of her life. The day where she became Mrs. Dr. Brian Denials. The man who saves lives on a daily bases as a ER doctor. He was perfect, kind, funny, and generous. And most importantly not complicated. He was everything a girl could wish for.

Her dress swallowed her whole. A petite woman shouldn't wear a ball gown as massive as this she thought. She takes another deep breath and another. She glances at all the people in attendance. Four hundred people. Four hundred people here to enjoy their special day with them. Mostly Brian's friends. The Scooby gang is here including Dawn, Willow and Faith serving as bridesmaids.

Faith fidgets with her bouquet holding her breath. Never did she think she would be standing here serving as a bridesmaid to a woman who she once tried to kill; the same woman who put her in coma. But, hell life is full of surprises. Yes, surprises have been a theme for the Scooby gang the past few years. One of the biggest was Buffy announcing she was marry Brian. The doctor. The cute human doctor. Mr. Perfect.

Deep down she knew her sister slayer was being pushed into this marriage. By her friends, by society. To be normal. To live a normal life. After the last big battle in Sunnydale concluded most human life evacuated or was dead. The gang departed and headed to New York to regroup. But that was of course after they made a stop in Los Angeles. The city of Angels.. the city of Angel. Her Angel.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

flash back 5 years ago

Buffy POV

The final battle was over. I' m covered in blood and dirt. My lungs are heavy, I feel so alive and tired at the same time. I stagger out of the warehouse, the very same warehouse where I killed Glory... and myself. Most importantly where I killed my second God. Yes two Gods under the belt of Miss. Buffy Summers. I turn to see Faith slowly walking towards me.

For girls who used to try to kill each other we make a damn good team. After a few rounds of beating the crap out of each other, we became good friends. She was the only person who didn't pressure me to be the same old Buffy when I was resurrected. When we weren't slaying, she showed me the fun there is to be had in life. Not the clean cute fun. But the darker fun. The drinking, the drugs, the men. And for a few hours I felt better. Felt like I wasn't an empty shell of my former self. But I have gotten that out of my system. I had to. If not for me. But for him. Yes, him.

Faith finally reaches me and grins. "Sooo... this is what killing a God feels like, huh?"

I shake my head and smirk a little. "Yes, Faith. This is how it feels... I'm just glad this time there was a better outcome."

She gives me a small smile. Not sure what to say next. To be honest I have no idea what to say either. Where do we go from here? I'm physically and mentally drained.

Willow rushes over to me. "Is he...?"

"Another God beats the dust." I say mustering a small smile.

Xander , Dawn and Giles join us. We stand outside the warehouse as dust is engulfing the air. Most of the residences of Sunnydale have left for one reason or another. The evil energy being too much.

We pile into Xander's van. "Well, where to now?" He asks. We sit in silence. The answer is at the tip of my tongue. It has been my destination for weeks. Every since I found out. About him. My son. Connor.

The wonderful beautiful miracle that turned into a nightmare. A nightmare that came to light one night during a dream. Instead of my night terrors, I was having a dream that I used to have all the time before my death. A dream of Angel being human. And cookie dough ice cream and lots of food. And lots of sex. Oh yes, lots of sex everywhere. I blush every time I think of it. The sweet passionate love we made.

During my dream I was brought before the Powers. They were quick and blunt. I remember it vividly. How we created a child during his time of being human. That he took back the day for the fear of my life. My dear Angel. Always making decisions for me.

But how can a girl be mad at a man who is just trying to keep her alive?

Then the biggest blow came. Darla. Angel slept with Darla. That hurt. It hurt a lot. But the worst was yet to come. She carried my baby and gave birth to him. I felt like my heart was ripped out of my chest. This demon was pregnant with my child. Angel and mine's child. Then just when I thought it couldn't get any worse. It did. He was kidnapped and raised in a hell dimension. And is now back in our world as a teenager, running around Los Angeles angry and confused.

I knew I needed to get to him, but I had to finish my business in Sunnydale once and for all. My pain as a mother who lost her child without even knowing fueled my eagerness and strength to finish off Clyde. Clyde the God who wanted to rule the world. What else is new? These demons need a new plan.

"Los Angeles." I say calmly. Everyone looks at me stunned. No one knows why. Except Faith. I couldn't keep something this important from her. She is the only person who could keep it a secret and not pass judgment.

"Uhh.. Are you sure?" Willow asks me.

I nod slowly. "Yes."

I am more sure than anything in my life.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything. And be I'm not too great on the details with the Angel timeline so just go with it :)**

The gang along with Spike who joined them last minute as they were leaving Sunnydale arrived to a dark Los Angeles, the sun completely gone. As the van drove down the streets of the city chaos was evident everywhere. Dead bodies everywhere and demons roaming free.

"Well this doesn't look good." Xander quips.

"Oh dear." Willow whispers putting her hand over her mouth.

"Doesn't look like LA has fared much better than Sunnydale." Faith states.

Buffy shacked her head. No, this wasn't good. Not good at all. She had no idea what she was even going to say when they arrived. But she knew she needed to see him. Then maybe, just maybe she could make this empty numbing feeling go away.

The feeling had intensified yesterday in the middle of a fight with a strong vampire. She felt her soul, or what was left of it, being ripped out of her. The sudden feeling distracted her and almost got her killed.

The pain was worse than when she had the meeting with the Oracles, when they bestowed the power of the First Slayer in her. Power that she was not fully aware of yet.

**Mean while at the ****Hyperion Hotel..**

The AI gang had taken Angel's soul to get information from Angelus. Information that was wiped from Angel's memory. The plan wasn't going to well. The broody evil vampire wasn't talking.

Angelus paced the small cage back and forth pondering what his next course of action. He needed to get out of there.

He looked up as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Cordelia was standing there in a dress too tight for her expanding waistline. She smiled at him what was supposed to be seductive but Angelus just found it peculiar. He could smell her fear and arousal. A combination Angelus usually found pleasing but not from this particular woman.

"You and I are going to make a deal."

He smirked. Stupid girl she had no idea who she was dealing with. He decided to humor her

"Oh really? What kind of deal? Let me guess you want to know about the Beast?"

She nodded. A lump forming in her throat.

"And in return I get what? A new car? I hear the new Mustang is nice," he teased.

"Something better," Cordy said trying to stay calm.

Angelus smirked. He wanted to just snap her neck and get it over with but he decided to play along just a little bit more.

"Really? What's a better ride than a Mustang?"

"Me." Cordy trying to sound forcefully.

Angelus laughed, an genuine hard laugh. "You?"

Cordy nodded. " No more games, no more stalling, that's the offer. You tell us what you know about the Beast... And you get me."

Angelus shacked his head and started to pace again."Get me my Slayer. And then maybe, just maybe I'll talk."

Cody turned around in a huff and went back upstairs.

"Well, he is not going to talk!" She shouted to the rest of the AI team. "We might as well put back his soul in."

"We do have one other option." Wesley says quietly. Sitting back in his chair looking wearily.

"And what is that?" Gunn asks.

"Well...We can call Buffy. I feel he would be inclined to speak to her."

Connor's head looked up from the books he was reading. Buffy? How come he never heard of such a person? Someone the monster downstairs would speak to? And from the look on Cordeila's look of disgust she was someone interesting.

"No way! We don't need her here!"

Just then as if on natural instinct that she was being talked about the blonde in question walked through the doors. The Scooby gang following close behind. She was a vision. Her long blonde hair a mess, dry blood all over her arms and heeling gash on her forehead. Dressed in dark jeans, boots and what was once a upon a white shirt. There was no doubt she was beautiful woman even in her distressed looking appearance.

Having heard the conversation from outside thanks to her super human hearing being intensified even more after her meeting with the Oracles Buffy smiled to herself. This was going to be interesting.

"Need who?" Buffy asks innocently.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything ;)

"And I will never be the same  
I can barely speak your name  
I'm clutching empty clothes  
Lost in a void that only grows  
In a skin I've grown to hate

And if you only knew  
That this is all that I can do  
Its God's honest truth  
I just miss you" - This is me being honest. by E for Explosion

"Buffy." Wesley says calmly. He rises from his chair to greet the new arrivals. "Everyone" He adds looking at the rest of the gang.

"Where is...?" Buffy stops. "Oh god..." She closes her eyes. She could feel him. Angelus. She had thought of the possibility after feeling her soul being torn yesterday but she dismissed the idea as impossible.

She only had one question. And the answer scared her to death. Had he found someone else who could make him happy?

"How?" She chokes out.

Wesley shakes his head and looks down to the ground.

"Pure happiness duhhh." Cordy snaps enjoying the flash of pain that comes across Buffy's face.

Wesley shoots her a disapproving look. "We actually purposely removed it. We believe Angelus might have some useful information."

"You did what?" Buffy nearly shrieks. She doesn't know to be either horrified or comforted by the news. Horrified that Angelus is really back or comforted that he was brought back by magic and not some other woman.

"Where is he?" She asks sharply.

"Downstairs locked in a cage." Connor says intrigued by the small blonde who was giving off some serious vibes of power.

Buffy laughs. A real laugh. Her first genuine laugh since she came back from Heaven.

They all looked at her. Shocked.

"Are you serious?"

Wesley nods. "Yes, we took some precautions."

Buffy smirks, the image of a confined Angelus pleases her. And excites her. Excitement that shocks her.

She looks at the young man who answered her question. She would know him from anywhere. He had his father's frame, brown hair and broody exterior. But he had her green eyes. Green soulful eyes she once had. She had missed so much of his life.

She shakes her head. She had a lot to deal with and lot of things need to be talked about. Honestly.

She needed to talk to her broody dark vampire first. She quickly heads to go downstairs to find him.

"B, you sure you don't want me to go with you?" Faith calls out to her. But she was already gone.

He knew she was coming . He could feel her presence as she entered the city. The slayer. HIS slayer.

She appeared to him and his nonexistent heart sank. She was frail looking. Too skinny for his liking. She was covered in blood and dirt. Her normally curvy figure was almost nonexistent. The gash on her forehead made him want to kill whatever did that to her very violently.

He shook his head. He wasn't supposed to care but the truth was he didn't want anyone hurting her but him. In the few years he was locked back up in Angel he had time to ponder his feelings for the little blonde slayer. He cared for her. And that was as far he was going to admit any warm feelings about her. But for him that was quite a lot to admit.

She stared at him half shocked and.. relief? He didn't understand.

"Hello, Lover."Angelus purrs a smirk forming on his face.

"Angelus." She says evenly.

"Miss me? Cause I missed you."

A small smile forms on her face which confuses him more.

"Not particularly." She replies quietly staring at everything but him

"Buff.."

She looks up at him and for the first time their eyes meet. The warm green eyes of his slayer have been replaced with broken hallow eyes.

"Oh baby.. what happened to you?" He whispers. Not a hint of mocking in his voice.

She shrugs and looks around the room. "Oh yeah know..been dead and all.." Her voice cracks.

**Meanwhile the AI team and the Scooby gang are watching the interaction from the monitor upstairs.**

**"He looks.. generally concerned for her welfare doesn't he?" Wesley muses. **

**Everyone looks at him but no one replies. Not sure what to say.**

**"He is just playing games as always." Cordy snaps.**

**Spike shakes his head. He knew the truth. His grand sire loved the Slayer. Even if he would never say it. He had never been so obsessed with someone in his whole entire dead life. **

"You were in heaven." He says it as a statement. Not a question.

Buffy head shoots up and looks at him. She nods a little. Tears in her eyes.

**Willow bursts out in tears. "Oh my god! She never said anything!"**

**Faith lowers her head. She knew. She was the only one who knew the truth. Buffy wasn't being tortured in some hell dimension she was in heaven. **

"Can we please talk about the Beast?" Buffy says trying to change the subject.

Angelus nods not wanting to push her.

They talk for a few minutes about Angelus' past. She knew nothing but asked all the right questions surprising him. His little slayer had grown up so much. She was tougher, wiser. She didn't squirm or even bat an eye lash when he talked about the carnage he was a part of. She accepted him, the man and the demon.

"Well I think that's all your going to tell me." Buffy says.

"That is all there is to tell."

They stare at each other for what seems like a lifetime.

"Come here." Angelus says quietly.

Buffy slowly walks to him, across the red line. He reaches out of the cage and pulls her close. She rests her head on his chest.

**"What the hell is she doing?" Xander nearly screams watching the two on the monitor.**

**Willow glares at him. Truth is, she has no idea what is going on.**

"I didn't come back right." She says quietly.

This revelation surprises Angelus. And not much ever surprises him.

"What?"

She looks up at him and lets go. He groans from the loss of contact.

"Spike.. he can hit me. He is not supposed to be able to with the chip in his head.." She takes a deep breath. "I can't feel anything. It's all just all just... numb."

"Is that why you have been fucking Spike?" Angelus snaps.

Buffy jumps a little. She was expecting this conversation however, she wished she would never have to have it.

" Honestly? It made me feel less alone. Less numb. I could take out all my aggression out on him and not kill him like a human." She says quietly. She doesn't know why she is confiding in Angelus. A man who has tried to kill her numerous times. Who mentally tortured her for months, who killed people she cared for. "And... maybe it was even to get your attention. Isn't that what Darla and Dru used to do?"

Her questions startles him. He takes a unnecessary breath. He would never imagine comparing Dru and Darla to his dear slayer. But Angelus understood. Deep down he did. Angel did the same thing with Darla. He was trying to feel less alone, less numb.

"You're going to get the beating of your life for that."

"I look forward to it." She says evenly. Her eyes longingly look at him This shocks Angelus. She wants him to beat her? Oh no. This is not his Slayer.

**The AI crew and Scooby gang watched stunned at the conversation they are witnessing.**

**Spike's heart breaks as he hears her declaration of how she was using him. Deep down he knew she would always love Angel. But he had some hope that maybe she would learn to love him.**

reviews would be nice :)


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything. ;)

**If I could take all of your pain****  
****I'd hide it all away****  
****I can say one thing's for sure****  
****You know I hate it when you hurt****  
****And you're worth every minute I wait******

**If you only knew****  
****That this is all that I can do****  
****Its God's honest truth****  
****I just miss you  
- "This is me being honest" E for Explosion **

They stood there for what seemed like forever just staring at each other. Tension was thick and Buffy couldn't take it anymore. Before leaving she took once last look at the demon who wore her lover's face. The same demon was also probably one of the few people in the entire world who could understand what she was going through.

As she reach the AI team and the Scooby gang the fact that they had been watching her encounter with Angelus became apparent. Horrified, she rushed out of the room and into Angel's apartment.

Tears streamed her face as she slammed the door behind her. The apartment felt so familiar, so comforting. She glanced around, the memories flooding her senses. All the places they had made love. Breaking the kitchen table.

A small smile comes across her face. It was proof that they were happy... Proof that they were capable of being happy.

She finally wonders into the bedroom and lays down on the bed. The scent of him on the sheets brings her comfort and the worn-out slayer finally falls asleep into a dream world were all of this is just a nightmare.

**Meanwhile..**

**"Well, he did at least give us some decent information." Wesley says not sure what else to say. **

**"Can we trust anything he says?" Gunn asks exhausted.**

**Wesley looks at Willow. "I don't think he would gives us information that could led to harming Buffy."**

**He nods in agreement at the witch's assumption.**

**"But can you be sure?" Gunn questions.**

**Willow takes a deep breath."Angel.. Angelus.. the one thing they agree on to a certain degree is Buffy. When he first appeared his motive seemed to be just revenge. But later, it appeared to be an obsession... almost a twisted form of love. I believe in some demented twisted way he does love her. And if he wants to harm her or kill her... it will be a his hands." **

**Wesley sighs. "I would have to agree with you on that... There is no doubt he has feelings for Buffy" He pauses. "The scar on her neck proves that."**

**"What that hideous thing on her neck she got when he fed off her?" Cordy sneers. **

**Connor looks at Wesley looking for an answer. He is intrigued even more about the small blonde's involvement in the vampire's life.**

**Wesley sighs yet again. This stupid girl has to make everything so much more difficult than it has to be? **

**"Even I know what the scar means! God you people are so stupid!" Anya nearly shouts.**

**"A vampire mates for life." He states. The group gives him puzzle looks. Must he explain everything?**

**"The mark on Buffy's neck isn't a normal scar. If it was then it would of healed as do all her other injuries do. Marking symbolizes the ownership of one another for a lack of better definition. Sort of a demonic marriage... except in the vampire world there is no divorce. Hence why it is not so common. Most vampire don't find someone they want to be tied to for the rest of their undead lives. "**

**He looks around at the group and the reasoning sinks in. Angelus wouldn't lead his Slayer into harm. If she was to die, he was going to do it. **

Buffy woke up many hours after her confrontation with Angelus, having the best sleep she had in years. She searched for noises upstairs and didn't hear anything. Everyone must have left or was sleeping.

Feeling well rested and realizing she hadn't eaten in over 24 hours she popped into the kitchen to see if there was anything to snack on. The fridge had only blood stored in it. This didn't surprise her. The freezer however had cookie dough ice cream in it. A small sad smile came across her face.

She grabbed a large mug and filled it with blood. Then popped it in the microwave while she searched for a spoon.

She found herself once again facing Angelus. He was sitting down know in the cage his eyes closed. She didn't know why she came back to see him but she needed to talk to someone. To someone who understood.

He felt her coming way before he heard her walk into the room. She sat down outside the cage her legs crossed and knees touching the bars.

"I figured you would be hungry." She states quietly.

He slowly opens his eyes and stares at her for a solid minute. Slowly he scoots over to sit across from her. He gently takes the cup and puts it to his mouth. She warmed it up. He internally smiles.

Trying to distract herself she scoops a large amount of ice cream into her mouth. She looks young, carefree. The way someone her age should be.

"Thank you." He says somberly.

Her head pops up quietly obviously surprised by the gratitude.

After a few moments of silence Buffy breaks the silence. "The powers.. they... they did something to me...I don't.. I don't know. I feel more powerful, more reckless. Like... Like I'm.."

"A demon." He states . A statement not a question.

She nods."The first slayer was a demon... that's where the power comes from. I feel like I'm on steroids. Everything is louder and clearer. I can.. I can smell things I never could before.. like.. like sex."

Angelus smirks a little. Welcome to my world baby he snickers in his mind. He waits for her to continue.

"No matter how much I scrub myself clean his scent..it never leaves me. I ...I.." She stutters.

"Well.. we could fix that. And trust me baby I want to fix that. You are mine and I don't share." Angelus states in a very matter of fact way.

Buffy takes a deep breath. She knew he was going to say that. She excepted it. Wanted it?

"Let me out of this cage, Buffy."

She shakes her head.

"Let me out, lover. We can be together. I'll take care of you. I'll make you happy. I'll never leave you like he did. I promise."

The words cut her heart like a knife. _I'll never leave you like __**He **__did. _

The offer was tempting. Too tempting. The demon inside of her was begging for his. To be with her mate.

"Why did he leave?" She asks quietly.

This was a perfect opportunity for Angelus to take advantage of the fragile Slayer, to tell her horrible untrue things about the soul. But he just couldn't do it. Damn, he was really going soft.

He takes an unnecessary breath. "In a misguided attempt to protect you. But you and I both know Slayer's have an expiration date and children and white picket fences aren't exactly in your future."

She closes her eyes taking it all in. "And Cordelia?"

He snorts. "Another misguided attempt. The AI team has some sort of delusion that Soul boy and her belong together."

Buffy stays silent not sure what to say.

Angelus sighs. He refuses to stick up for his soul half but he can't bear to see her in this kind of pain. Pain, that he didn't inflict.

"You're always going to be the only one for him. You should know that."He says barely a whisper but she hears him perfectly.

_And me. _He thinks silently.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own anything ;)

Chapter 6

This place is so empty  
My thoughts are so tempting  
I don't know how it got so bad  
Sometimes it's so crazy  
That nothing can save me  
But it's the only thing that I have- sum 41 "pieces"

They stood in silence for what seemed like an eternity. She couldn't stare at him anymore. His beautiful face.

She abruptly stands up and he quickly follows. Their faces just inches apart, separated by the bars.

The sexual tension is intense and neither can take it anymore. Their mouths collide and arms start to roam the other's body. Neither are sure who made the first move, but that didn't matter. What mattered was that for a brief moment they were in each other's arms.

They finally broke apart due to Buffy's need for air. He cupped her face with his right hand leaving his left arm still wrapped around her small body. Her arms wrapped frimly around his neck. Her eyes had turned to a dark gold intriguing Angelus immensely.

"Buff.." He sighed as he stroked her face as she breathed heavily. She was so beautiful yet so broken.

She took a deep breath. This was wrong, very wrong. He was a murder. A cold hearted murder. But how could a man so treacherous hold her so tenderly?

Suddenly, they both heard footsteps upstairs and reluctantly Buffy broke apart from him. "I..I.. I have to go." She stuttered and quickly left the room.

Buffy wondered the hotel and found Conner reading a book intently at the research table.

"Reading anything interesting?"

He looked up and quickly shut the book. "Not really."

As Buffy got closer she read the titled of the thick old looking book with gold lettering titled "Order of Aurelius."

Buffy sighed. "Don't believe everything you read."

He's silent for a moment then responses. "You're in here."

She raises an eyebrow at this new found information. It made sense. Even if it was hard to swallow. She was technically Angelus' mate. And his sire was Darla. Making them all part of the order in an unfortunate twist of irony.

"Oh really? Anything good?"

He shrugs and doesn't look at her.

Buffy picks up the book and flips to the end. She stumbles upon a full page picture of her and Angelus. A beautifully drawn portrait. She was dressed in a long red gown leaning against Angelus dressed in black slacks and black button down shirt. They looked amazing together. A beautiful combination of danger and passion.

She didn't know what to say. What was she supposed to say? How could she make him understand? How could she possibly tell him the truth? More importantly would he even believe her?

"Uhh..I was going to go hunt for a little bit.. go slay a few vampires.. ya know nothing exciting... You wanna come?"

He's shocked. Utterly stunned. He knew from what he just read he shouldn't trust her. The Slayer, the woman who was in love with the very kind she swore to kill. But somehow he trusted her. Maybe it was her kind personality, the way she didn't look at him with a mix of disgust and distrust like the others.

He stands up slowly looking at her intently. "Alright.."

And with that the two headed to Los Angeles' local cemeteries, stakes in hand.

**Few hours later...**

Connor and Buffy had wondered the city of Angels for a few hours killing dozens of vampires in their path.

Connor was memorized by the small blonde and her fighting skills. Every move was expertly executed and calculated. The way her body moved and twisted how she fought vampires three times her size with ease was a sight to see. He didn't know what to make of the Slayer. His father obviously cared for her deeply. Soul or no soul. He wasn't convinced she was fighting for the white hats despite what her duty as a Slayer was.

He wasn't the only one impressed. Buffy could see Angel in his fighting style. He was cunning and articulate in his fighting.

They didn't say much to each other. Neither not sure how to speak to the other.

"Well.. the sun is about to come up I guess we should head back." Buffy says quietly.

He nods in agreement. Just as they were leaving a huge bloodcurdling green demon appeared. Dressed in body armor and a mask that looked like a cage on his face he definitely didn't look the friendly type.

He pulls out a crossbow from what seemed like nowhere and aimed it at Conner. Buffy pushes him out of the way as he fires the arrow causing it to plunge into her stomach and knocking her down.

Conner looks at her stunned at what she had just done. He quickly looks back at where the demon had been but he has disappeared.

Conner swiftly picks up the petite slayer who was withering in pain and carries her to the hotel.

He bursts into the lobby shouting for someone to assist him. Wesley, Giles, Faith, Willow, Fred and Xander all quickly congregated in the lobby.

"Oh dear, what happened?" Giles questioned.

"I..I. I don't know. There was this demon with this.. crossbow.. andddd she pushed me out of the way..." Conner stuttered still cradling Buffy in his arms.

"Lay her down here." Welsey motioned to a coach.

Conner gently laid her down but didn't leave her side. He laid her head in his lap and brushed her hair out of her face.

Wesley looked at the arrow still lodged in the Slayer stomach.

"I didn't want to take it out.. I didn't.. want to hurt her..." He tried to explain.

Wesley nods slightly and looks at Giles. Both former Watchers are unsure what to do.

**Mean while downstairs.**

Angelus could physically feel her pain as soon as the arrow plunged into her. He was pacing the cage snarling and cursing but stopped when he heard Connor and Buffy arrive. He listened very intently as they spoke. He was growing more and more angry as the conversation went on.

Why the hell would she save his bastard of a son? Sure, she was the Slayer and her job was to protect people. But even Buffy could have exceptions and the love of her life's son with another woman might qualify.

He started to pass back and forth. He had to get to her. He just had to.

**Back up stairs.**

Two hours had passed and the rest of the gang and AI team has gathered. Buffy's wound still hadn't began to heal. She was barely conscious, her body shaking and her body burning with a fever along with the agonizing pain from her wound.

No one had any answers and time was running out.

"She should of started healing now.." Giles says with a sigh as he polished his glasses.

Wesley nods in agreement. He tosses another book aside. Their researching of the demon Connor described was going nowhere.

Faith paced back and forth. This wasn't good. Buffy was getting weaker and weaker.

"Maybe Angelus knows something..." She suggested.

Cordeila snorted "Oh yeah because he was so helpful the first time!"

Faith ignored her and looked at Giles. He had no words.

She decided to take initiative and made her way downstairs to Angelus with Connor following close behind her.

"Well...Well look what we have here. A second rate Slayer and my bastard son!"

Faith ignored him. "We need your help."

Angelus raises a eyebrow. "Oh really and what is it this time? The world needs saving again? Need some more useless information?"

Faith shakes her head. "It's Buffy.."

Angelus keeps a straight cold face. "What makes you think I would help you?"

"Because you love her." Conner response calmly.

Angelus laughs harshly. "You don't know what you are talking about, boy. I'm a demon. I don't love woman. I fuck them. And that little blonde Slayer..well she was something else in bed I'll tell you that much."

Faith sighs in frustration. "Buffy was struck by an poisonous arrow from a big green demon dressed in body armor. Sound familiar?"

Angelus shakes his head. He honestly had no idea. "A poison arrow huh? Maybe you're behind this ? Isn't that your thing?"

Faith shakes her head painful memories flashing in her head. "I wouldn't do anything to hurt B."

He looks at the sincerity on her face and feels that he can believe her.

"Let me out of this cage and I can see what I can do."

It's now Faith's turn to laugh. "You think I'm stupid, huh?"

Angelus looks at her blankly. "I'll give her some of my blood... not enough to turn her but enough to keep her alive till a cure can be found. "

Faith shakes her head. "And then what? You kill us all? Thanks but no thanks."

"Suite yourself. But it's her blood on your hands now."

Faith stared at him for a moment and hastily headed back upstairs leaving Connor by himself.

Angelus looked at the boy. Really looked at him for the first time he had returned. He was without a doubt his offspring. Tall, dark hair, chiseled face. But his eyes were bright green... just like Buffy's. Now that he thought about, the boy did give a sort of aura similar to Buffy's. The soul was too busy to ever give it much thought. Then it hit him like a flash of lightening.

" She saved you, huh." He says as a statement not a question.

Connor nods. "Yeah.. I don't know why."

"I do...Because mothers protect their offspring."

comments? reviews? thanks!


End file.
